Gage Ninja Pack
The Gage Ninja Pack is a weapon expansion for PAYDAY 2 and is the twenty-fourth paid DLC pack. It introduces the Poison mechanic to the game. __TOC__ Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= Kage.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Kuro Zukin.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Shirai.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Slicer.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= mat-origami.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-sakura.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-stillwaters.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-bamboo.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pattern-hanabi.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-koi.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-youkai.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-oni.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= *The Slicer mask is a reference to the character Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Additionally, parts of its description also references the character Sub-Zero, specifically the younger one (Kuai Liang) from the Mortal Kombat series. *The Shirai is a reference to Scorpion, also from Mortal Kombat, with the mask name being a nod to his ninja clan, the Shirai Ryu, and part of the mask description also being one of the character's famous quotes ("Get over here!"). Weapons Primary= Lebensauger .308 icon new.png|link=Lebensauger .308|' ' |-|Secondary= Pistol Crossbow icon new.png|link=Pistol Crossbow|' ' Kross Vertex icon new.png|link=Kross Vertex|' ' |-|Throwable= Shuriken.png|link=Shuriken|' ' |-|Melee= Empty Palm Kata.png|link=Empty Palm Kata|' ' Okinawan Style Sai.png|link=Okinawan Style Sai|' ' Talons.png|link=Talons|' ' Kunai Knife.png|link=Kunai Knife|' ' Weapon Modifications Lebensauger .308= Gedämpfter Barrel (Lebensauger .308).png' ' Langer Barrel (Lebensauger .308).png|' ' Leichter Grip (Lebensauger .308).png|' ' Subtiler Grip (Lebensauger .308).png|' ' Walnuss Grip (Lebensauger .308).png|' ' |-|Pistol Crossbow= Explosive Bolts.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' Poisoned Bolts.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' Carbon Limb (Pistol Crossbow).png|' ' Skeletal Limb (Pistol Crossbow).png|' ' Camo Grip (Pistol Crossbow).png|' ' Walnut Grip (Pistol Crossbow).png|' ' |-|Kross Vertex= HPS Suppressor (Kross Vertex).png|' ' Precision Barrel (Kross Vertex).png|' ' |-|Plainsrider Bow= Poisoned Arrows.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' Achievements Trivia *The trailer for the DLC explains Gage's recent absence from the PAYDAY universe as him being on a holiday in Japan, where he learned a few things about the art of the shinobi to bring back to the United States. **Despite the name, much of the revealed firearms of this DLC has nothing to do with actual ninjas, only the selection of melee weapons and the new throwable item seems to adhere to the stereotype. *The end of the DLC's trailer teased the release of the heister Jiro. *This DLC introduced the first ever semi-automatic sniper rifle to the series, with the weapon in question being the Lebensauger .308, based on the Walther WA 2000. **The DLC also introduced the first throwable that could be retrieved after being thrown, the Shuriken. *This DLC has many references to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, and internally is even called "turtles". External Links *Announcement Site Videos PAYDAY 2 Gage Ninja Pack Trailer Payday 2 Soundtrack - Gage Ninja Pack (Website Theme) Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC